


Love Bites From A Lion

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: The Lion and The Scholar [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Fíli, Lime, Love Bites, Making Out, Smuth(ish), taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story based on the imagine on imaginexhobbit - Imagine getting love bites from a grumpy Fíli after a long day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites From A Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by aideanbecca. Became a bit smutty-ish, blame the characters!

I stirred as I heard the bedroom door open, heavy feet trying to be silent, and the bed dipped at the foot end. I sat up, seeing the back of my husband’s head and noted the tension in his body.

          “Sleep, Neasa,” he grumbled low, sounding agitated. Seems the meeting had been rough. I ignored his ill-tempered order, got out of bed and poured him a cup of mead.

          He looked haggard, taking the cup silently. I sat down beside him as he drank, his hand squeezing my thigh. I rarely saw him this tense, moody, and grumpy. He might be quiet and calm most of the time, but he was almost always happy and mischievous. He put away his cup and turned to me.

          “I told you to sleep, love. You need rest.” Yes, he was definitely grumpy. I got up, stroking his face soft and helped him out of his clothes. My hands petted him, his tight on my hips.

          My fingers went into his hair, massaging his scalp, and he growled low, pulling me into his lap. “Long day?” I asked, and he nodded, staring at me from under heavy-lidded eyes. His hands moved up and down my sides, possessively.

          “Thranduil loves antagonising Uncle.” I kept massaging his scalp. He almost purred like the big lion he was.

          “That isn’t really new.” He growled at me with an amused undertone. His hands squeezed my bottom, pulling me closer against him.

          “It’s not funny.” He nuzzled his face between my breasts, grumbling against my skin. I giggled at the sensation, wiggling a bit.

          “A little bit, I can imagine you looking pained at the Queen while Thranduil and Thorin shoot insults at each other that would make a sailor blush.” He looked up from between my breasts, glaring at the amusement that was plain on my face.

          “How dare you to be so cruel to your poor husband!” he growled, squeezing my buttocks again as he rubbed his beard against my skin – soft gasps escaping my lips.

          “He’s so adorable when he is grumpy, like a bad tempered little lion.”

          “I’ll give you a bad tempered lion!” He flipped me onto my back and got a hold of my wrists. He pinned them down, starting to kiss and suck on my neck while I struggled against him.

          I moaned, my eyes widened when I felt his teeth sink into my flesh. Heat coursed through my veins, my thighs trying to clench together, but he kept them spread as he lay between them.

          His lips kissed away the small hurt before pressing kisses on other parts of my beck, nuzzling it. I giggled as his beard ticked me, feeling his lips curl up. He rolled hips against me, making soft sounds of desire slip from between my lips.

          His wicked lips moved down to my collarbone, his teeth sinking into my skin again. “Fíli,” I sighed in toe-curling pleasure, my fingers flexing. He kept teasing me, his lips and teeth wicked and merciless. His thumbs stroked the inner side of my wrists, keeping me pinned down. I giggled and gasped as he placed playful bites on my throat.

          He collared my wrists with one hand and opened the front of my night gown, staring up wickedly at me. My jaw went slack when he grabbed my breast firmly, possessively.

          He slanted his lips over mine, kissing me deeply. His thumb and forefinger tweaked my nipple, swallowing my passionate gasps. I felt his lips curling, his hips moving against me slow and steady.

          “So receptive and stunning,” he growled against my lips, gently nibbling on my bottom lip and sucking away the erotic hurt.

          His rough hand kept massaging my breast, tweaking my nipple. He pulled back, his eyes dark with passion. I entwined our legs, pulling him closer. He smiled lazy, his body a warm comfortable weight on top of me.

          He released my wrists, and my fingers immediately went into his golden mane. I arched my head back, offering my neck. I felt the rumble in his chest as he lowered his head, placing succulent kisses and teasing bites.

          He sucked and bit harder on the sensitive spot where my neck met my shoulder. My back arched, my hips bucking as he drove me mad with want. Fíli pinned my body down with his, licking the mark he had made.

          He moved his hips slowly but firmly against me as he kissed down my body – giving my collarbone a light nibble. I could feel him press, hard and aroused, against me – making me moist with hot desire.

          His eyes sparked mischievous, soft pants caressing my skin. Shivers rushed through my body, his beads tickling my skin. Our eyes stayed locked as he held one of my breasts tightly, and he wrapped his lips around my sensitive nipple.

          I whimpered in desire while he suckled, his hand massaging my plump breast. The whimper turned into a scream as he bit my nipple. My hands tightened in his hair, my eyes rolling back as he moved my nipple between his teeth.

          He growled playful when I tucked on his hair, releasing my nipple after another nibble and moved to give my other breasts a few nibbles.

          We froze when we heard the sudden wailing of a child. Groans escaped our lips as Fíli rested his forehead between my breasts – our play time had ended for tonight.

          He started to get up, but I stopped him with a warm smile. “I’ll get him.” He tried to protest, but I already got out of bed while fastening the laces of my gown.

          Nalí looked up at me with a pout and watery eyes when I walked into his room. I got him out of his crib, shushing him as I checked his diaper. It was clean. He wasn’t hungry either.

          “You missed Adad?” I asked soft as he held onto my braids, babbling as he looked expectantly at me.

          I took my son back to the bedroom, smiling as Nalí babbled excitedly when he spotted his adad. Fíli smiled widely when he noticed his son, laying back in bed. He had taken off his shirt, giving me a glorious view of his gold-haired dusted chest.

          All signs of grumpiness had left his face as he held out his arms eagerly. I handed him our son, Fíli’s eyes filled with adoration as he cuddled his son.

          I smiled as he whispered to our boy who yawned softly and kneaded his adad’s chest with his little hands – like a little kitten. My husband looked at me, all content and relaxed as he stroked Nalí’s back gently. He opened the blankets for me and held out his hand. I didn’t hesitate for a moment and got into bed with them, cuddling up against my husband.

          He pulled the covers over us and kissed my temple while I stroked our son’s chubby cheek. He looked drowsy at me, yawning while Fíli stroked his head. “Sleep my treasures,” Fíli murmured warm as his hand settled on my hip. He pressed another kiss on my head as Nalí had drifted off already.

          “Goodnight, my lions.” Fíli chuckled low as he pulled me even closer.

          “Good night, amrâlimê.”


End file.
